


By Any Other Name

by al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Post-engagement cuteness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons/pseuds/al_ex_an_d_er_hamiltons
Summary: Some post-engagement fluff wherein the boys discuss name changes





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> My wheels have been turning about whether or not David and Patrick would change their names ever since I saw a tweet with that photo of Dan and Noah in Italy talking about ~honeymoon vibes. I literally typed this out over a couple of hours when I first woke up and during downtime at work. Unedited, not very well thought-out, just some cute fluff that came to me this morning. Enjoy!

"What if...how would you feel if I changed my last name to Rose?" Patrick asked the question carefully, unsure how David would react.

They were laying in bed at Patrick's apartment, the hazy morning light that filtered through the windows illuminating David's head on his bare chest. His newly golden-ringed fingers had been drawing lazy, absentminded circles on Patrick's stomach, but they came to a halt when Patrick posed the question.

Patrick grimaced silently, wondering if it had been too much. David didn't respond right away, stilled for a moment before propping himself up on his elbow to look Patrick in the face. His expression was guarded as he looked at Patrick closely, as if looking for a hint of humor or irreverence. He tilted his head slightly, biting his lip before responding.

"I mean...why? Why would you want to do that?" 

Patrick's heart sank slightly as he considered his answer. He'd hoped David would like the idea of sharing a name with him. He tried to nonchalantly shrug the question off with a wave of his hand. 

"No reason. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Oh. Okay." David looked at him for a second longer, his expression unreadable, before snuggling his head back down onto Patrick's chest. He seemed tense. Patrick could practically hear the wheels turning in David's brain, and silently cursed himself for bringing it up this morning. They'd been in a happy little bubble, high off the engagement (and incredible post-engagement sex). He shouldn't have-

"Actually, no..." David sat up to look at him again, interrupting Patrick'scompunctious internal monologue. "Please tell me why you asked that."

Patrick sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He didn't want to fight this morning.

"I don't know, David. It's just...something I've been thinking about for awhile."

To his surprise, David's face lit up with thefamiliar "I'm trying really hard not to smile" twist of his mouth.

"You have?" His voice sounded surprised, maybe even a little hopeful.

"Well, yeah," Patrick said softly. He reached up, placing a hand on David's cheek. David closed his eyes, letting the weight of his head fall into Patrick's palm for a moment before turning slightly and planting a kiss there. He opened his eyes again as Patrick continued, letting his hand drop.

"I just thought it would be nice for us to share a name."

"So why not just hyphenate our names?”

Patrick wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I've thought about that, too, but... Rose-Brewer? Sounds like a spectacularly bad craft beer company. And Brewer-Rose just doesn't flow very well. And besides," his tone turned teasing, "I figured hyphens in your name would be aesthetically incorrect and off-brand."This made David smile.

"Well, yes. All very valid points."

Patrick continued, the tension from earlier having dissipated.

"I guess we could be Brewers, but I'm not particularly attached to my family name, and I have plenty of male cousins who can 'pass it on', or whatever." He rolled his eyes, thinking of his traditional extended family."I just can't imagine you being called anything but David Rose. 'A rose by any other name' notwithstanding." (David rolled _his_ eyes at this, but Patrick pressed on, ignoring him.) "Not to mention our store is already under the Rose name. Plus," He took a deep breath, the next part coming out more quickly than he intended. "If we ever do decide, eventually, to have kids, I want us all to have the same last name. As a family."

They'd had the discussion before, both agreeing that for now, the store was their baby. But down the line...it was a possibility that they were both open to.

David nodded slowly, looking down and fiddling with the loose knit of the afghan on the bed.

"That makes sense. I just...I want you to be really sure. Your name is a big deal. It's part of who you've been for your whole life. I don't want you to go through the whole expensive, complicated process of changing it and end up regretting it."

"I know, David. But I've thought about it, and I wouldn't regret it."

"You don't know that. People change their minds about things all the time. What if you decide a year from now or five years from now or whatever, that you don't want to be a Rose anymore?"

It dawned on Patrick, suddenly, that this conversation wasn't just about changing his name. His heart swelled even as it broke a little. David being constantly surprised that Patrick kept choosing him, over and over again, was as endearing as it was heart wrenching. He would spend the rest of his life proving his dedication to David if necessary; Patrick didn't mind constantly showing how in love with him he was- reveled in it, actually- but for the sake of David's own peace of mind wished he didn't need to. 

He shifted closer to David, sitting up and kissing him firmly before responding.

"There have been a lot of things in my life that I thought I regretted, but every single decision I've made has led me to you. You asked me yesterday if I was sure about marrying you, and I meant what I said. You're the only thing I've ever been sure about in my entire life." He paused for a moment, making sure David had absorbed what he said before continuing. "And, I've seen the clothes you wear, David. Trust me when I say it would take an act of God to make me leave you at this point."

David swatted him lightly on the arm.

"I'm trying to be serious! It's just... I look at what my parents have. They're still disgustingly in love a million years later, even after all they've been through the last few years, but it seems like they're the exception nowadays." David took a deep breath, pausing for a moment. "What if something goes wrong? What if the store goes under, and we lose everything?"

"Then we'll use the baggiest of your sweaters as a tent and live in the woods." Patrick bit back a laugh as David shoved him gently.

"Okay, two cracks about my clothing in one conversation? You're on thin ice, Brewer. "

"Mmm," Patrick smiled devilishly. "You're not gonna be able to call me that much longer. " 

David smiled back at him, leaning in for a kiss, pushing him back into the mattress.

 _"Patrick Rose_. I could get used to calling you that." 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea how complicated it is to change your name in Canada, but it's a pain in the ass in the US. So if that's not realistic just ignore it lmao
> 
> Also I had to edit and tweak one of the sentences because I fucked up the Shakespeare reference 🤦🏻♀️


End file.
